


Supernatural Drabbles

by jadefervidus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadefervidus/pseuds/jadefervidus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Supernatural reader-insert drabbles posted on my tumblr account.</p>
<p>Gabriel - chapter 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Drabbles

**Character:** Gabriel.  
 **Genre:** Light smut.

The pillows on Gabriel’s bed are unbelievably soft, almost seeming to swallow you when he pushes you into them. You shift, making yourself comfortable, as Gabriel seats himself between your spread thighs, resting his hands on your hips. A subtle warmth flows over your lower body before you realise that your legs are pinned to the bed either side of Gabriel’s hips, held in place by with what you assume is a sacrilegious use of his angel grace.

“You are an absolutely exquisite creature, my love, and I’m going to worship every inch of your perfection the way you deserve,” Gabriel murmurs, eyes dark, hands sliding up from your hips to your ribs. 

Your breathing shallows at his passionate words, reaching up to cup his face your palm. “ _Gabriel_.”

His head twists, his hands curling around your wrist and forearm as he kisses your thumb, eyes never leaving yours. “Just stay still, darling.”

Gabriel proceeds to press a soft kiss to each of your fingertips before trailing over your palm and down to your wrist. His lips are dry and soft, each touch sending a spark through your blood.

He moves slowly, trailing chaste kisses down your forearm, nipping softly at the inside of your elbow before continuing along the inside of your upper arm. His tongue drags along the length of your collarbone, making you moan softly while you curl your fingers in his hair. His lips move up your throat and over the curve of your jaw. 

“How’re we feeling?” Gabriel asks softly, lips brushing yours as he speaks.

You take a deep breath to steady yourself. “You’re going to kill me,” you whimper, clenching the fingers buried in his hair.

Gabriel chuckles softly, leaning forward to give you the kiss you crave. “I would never let any harm come to you, sweetheart.”

You huff in annoyance when he pulls away, making him smile as you settle yourself in for a long bout of teasing.

He mimics his previous actions along your other arm, only this time trailing his kisses downward over your chest when he reaches your collarbone. His lips avoid your breasts, instead trailing down the centre, kisses now wetter and more lingering. Your chest is heaving and your skin is tingling, tortured by his intense touches, but you know better than to try and move away.

Gabriel moves to pepper quick kisses all over your stomach, moving in a nonsensical pattern that makes you shift underneath him.

When his teeth gently dig into your hip, you moan and tilt your lower body in effort to make him move further down, begging him to touch you.

Gabriel looks up at you then, eyes glowing an ethereal white, hands moving to pin your hips in place. “Patience,” he growls in a voice that makes you tremble, “I’m not finished with you yet.”


End file.
